<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You love me" by silverynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652134">"You love me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight'>silverynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Repressed, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re taking care of me… You love me!” He says just to make him even more angry, but Geralt only stares down at him and… chuckles.</p>
<p>“You need to sleep and shut up,” he smiles, leaning until their foreheads touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You love me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jaskier says it it’s only after a week since they met and he does it because he knows Geralt is furious with him.</p>
<p>Maybe he’s a little bit right this time, perhaps Jaskier shouldn’t have said all those mean things to the elves in the forest, but the witcher can’t say they didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>They let them go eventually, but they’re tired and hungry and haven’t slept well since they walked in those woods. That’s probably the reason why Geralt hasn’t stopped growling at him.</p>
<p>“They almost broke my lute! What was I supposed to do? Stay quiet?”</p>
<p>The witcher glares, yellowish/golden eyes sparkling with irritation.</p>
<p>“Come on, Geralt, smile! We’re alive after all, huh? You know you love me!”</p>
<p>Geralt bares his teeth at him and for the first time in his life Jaskier decides to shut up, at least for a while.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The second time it happens it’s a year later and they’ve been kicked out of a tavern because Jaskier slept with the owner’s wife on accident.</p>
<p>“How do you sleep with someone on accident?” Geralt snarls, turning around to face the bard who smiles nervously at him in return.</p>
<p>“You know what? Let’s just forget about it! It wasn’t a nice place after all!” He grins as he watches Geralt narrowing his eyes at him. “C'mon you still love me, right?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” it’s the only response he gets but Jaskier counts it as a win since the witcher doesn’t look so grumpy anymore.</p>
<p>They still have to find a place to spend the night in.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He’s sick the third time… Well, not exactly sick but wounded and Geralt is patching him up with a frown upon his face.</p>
<p>Jaskier tries to sit, but the witcher pushes him down the bed, glaring at him the whole time.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you stay still?” He groans, clearly irritated.</p>
<p>“Listen, I don’t usually react too well when I see blood, especially if it’s mine,” he babbles, still shaking because he was almost killed by an alp that thankful didn’t actually drink his blood but managed to hurt him.</p>
<p>As soon as Geralt finishes healing the wound he relaxes looking at the bard like he’s annoyed with him for getting hurt in the first place.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have gotten out of the tent,” he scolds which makes Jaskier smirk mischievously at him.</p>
<p>“You’re taking care of me… You love me!” He says just to make him even more angry, but Geralt only stares down at him and… chuckles.</p>
<p>“You need to sleep and shut up,” he smiles, leaning until their foreheads touch.</p>
<p>In the morning Jaskier convinces himself he dreamt the whole thing.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>There’s a werewolf in that town or that’s what people say, but Jaskier knows people usually mistake one monster for another very often.</p>
<p>It could be nothing, but Geralt is particularly tense that night, he’s pacing around their room, looking from the window to Jaskier with a frown.</p>
<p>“I want you to stay by my side tomorrow and I mean it, Jaskier, I know you like to explore around and you get easily distracted sometimes,” he grumbles. “I don’t want you out of my sight, alright?”</p>
<p>Because Jaskier has no sense of self preservation, at least when it comes to making grumpy-Geralt even more angry, he just grin in response.</p>
<p>“Aww! You’re worried about me!” He chuckles. “See? That’s what I’ve been telling you all these years, you love me!”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>The bard’s grin vanishes from his face, blinking in shock and confusion. No, Jaskier is not ready for this, Geralt is not supposed to actually say something!</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>This time is the witcher’s turn to chuckle and he does when he notices Jaskier is flustered.</p>
<p>“You’re right, I do love you,” Geralt mumbles and his eyes are glimmering with content; he has thought about that before and has accepted it.</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t know what to say; he hasn’t prepared himself for this kind of… problem.</p>
<p>“Now… what?”</p>
<p>“Now,” Geralt sits next to him and takes his hand. “You stay close to me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nods, knowing they’re talking about something completely different now.</p>
<p>“I will. And… I love you too, you know?”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr ----&gt; https://silverynight.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>